


Mutt's tied toy

by ValkyrieOfSmut



Series: One shots [12]
Category: Swapfell (Undertale Alternate Universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (but a couple with an onlooker), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Bondage, Bratty Blackberry (Swapfell), Come Marking, Dom Papyrus (Undertale), Dom Swapfell Papyrus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Sans/Reader, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Swapfell (writer's take on characters), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut
Summary: Reader has a little bondage sexy times with Mutt, guest cameo by Blackberry (SF!Papyrus and SF!Sans).
Relationships: Mutt Swapfell Papyrus / Reader, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader
Series: One shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396591
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	Mutt's tied toy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Practicing with each of the skeleboys for my story [Life with the Bone Brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485/chapters/64047538/edit). Here is Mutt (SF!Papyrus) and Reader.
> 
> Of course, everyone kinda has their own version of Swapfell, these are my interpretations of Mutt and Blackberry. They may be different than yours, but this is my favorite version. 💓

(Y/n) lifted her hands over her head, feeling the rope connected to the headboard winding around them, loose enough to allow a small amount of movement so that she didn’t lose sensation, tight enough that she couldn't escape. 

She lifted her hips so that her boyfriend could get the next rope under her, sliding it up behind her shoulders and getting it situated before pulling it over the top of her arms, bringing it down to tie each end around a knee and take the strain off of her muscles to keep her knees up and spread for a long period of time. 

“mmmhmm, darlin’...” Mutt hummed as he looked over her spread form. “i like this better than a spreader bar; got ya all spread out for me, an’ nothin’ in the way.” 

(Y/n) looked down, through the valley between her breasts and between her spread knees to where he was standing at the foot of the bed. 

Excitement rose in her at the smirk making his golden fang gleam under his dark amber eyelights in the low light. 

While her body was bare, arms tied over her head, knees as close to her chest as they could get and spread as far was as comfortable, he was fully dressed, still wearing his ever present jacket, even. 

Mutt ran his tongue over his teeth, giving a deep chuckle at the shiver that ran through her body. 

"only one thing keepin' me from seein' everything." He reached out and let the tips of his phalanges barely touch her as he traced them over her slit. 

(Y/n) held back the moan that tried to escape, feeling her nipples tighten. 

A low chuckle rumbled from his nonexistent throat as he got closer, leaning over her to match their faces. "need ya ta open up for me, sugar," he told her, ghosting his clothed pelvis against her, the rough fabric of his jeans scraping over her pussy lips. 

"Mutt," she started, but was cut off by a moan as his hands went to her breasts, his fingers starting to softly twist her nipples and let them pop back. 

"what's that, sugar?" He teased, letting his tongue drag over a nipple. 

"I'm- nnngh!" She groaned as he somehow sucked the nipple between his tongue and teeth. 

He chuckled at her again, and the low, husky sound added to the sensation of his hands squeezing and rubbing her breasts until she became a moaning mess. 

When he pulled back, giving a final suck, gentle nip, and light smack to each, he straightened and looked down to where she was on display. 

"still not open, huh, darlin'?" His hands stroked along her thighs. "let's fix that." 

(Y/n) could feel her nipples begging for attention, very stiff and tender. He ignored them, though, instead filling the air with the rustling of clothes before dropping his jacket and shirt on the floor, leaving his collar the only thing on above his pants. 

She felt her eyes drift closed in anticipation when he stepped closer, unbuckling his belt. They burst back open as she let out a startled whine, though, as his teeth dug into her thigh. 

He chuckled at her again, trailing his tongue over where he'd bitten before going to the other thigh and nibbling along it. 

(Y/n)'s breathing grew heavier as he nipped along her thighs, now switching from one to the other until he got to her slit. 

"smells like ya got a sweet dessert for me, sugar," he teased against her, his hot breath brushing over her wet pussy. She whimpered, and he chuckled, making another burst of hot breath move over her before he growled, "let's take a taste." 

Desire shot through her belly, making her quiver and another gush of need run down from her opening, only to be met by a magic tongue that traced its trail back up and continuing up to her clit. 

"mmmm, best tasting dessert i've ever had," Mutt murmured, giving another slow lick as she moaned. 

His tongue continued slowly sliding over her pussy, going from one side to the other, teasing over her opening and clit as he went. 

"Mutt," (Y/n) gasped as his sharp teeth nipped along the outsides of her lips. 

"somethin' wrong, darlin'?" He asked innocently. 

"Mutt, please," she moaned. 

"please…?" He asked with another slow lick over her, the tip of his tongue teasing over her clit. 

"Mutt," she begged. 

His tongue teased down and pushed just barely into her. "huh?" He asked. 

"Ple-please," she gasped. 

Mutt pulled his tongue from her, telling her, "gotta speak up, sugar, i didn't catch that." 

"Mutt!" (Y/n) whined needily. 

He groaned, letting it turn into a growl. "keep sayin' my name like that, sugar, and i'm going ta have ta fuck this sweet little pussy until you don't know which way is up." 

A needy whine left her as another gush of desire dribbled from her opening. 

"look at you, gettin' all messy after i just cleaned ya," he scolded, running his tongue up her again and teasing her clit. 

He started his strange teeth and tongue open mouth kissing along her pussy, careful not let the points of his teeth hurt her. 

By the time Mutt finally finished sucking on her folds, she was a whiney, needy mess, her body doing what it could to arch to him, trying to get more. 

“there ya go, darlin’, that got ya all open for me,” Mutt murmured, leaning forward to give another lick, letting his eyelights rove over her wet folds, enjoying how they were so swollen and needy that she was completely visible. 

(Y/n) looked down to see Mutt standing, leaning over her again and kissing her, arching his spine so he could grind his jean covered bulge into her. Moans and whimpers left her mouth between their tongues as they tangled. 

“oh, sugar, both sets of your lips taste delicious,” Mutt told her between kisses, and she moaned into his mouth as his tongue wrapped around hers and explored her mouth again. 

His hands went to her breasts, groping them as he ground into her, and she could almost feel the details of him through his pants. 

Mutt trailed his tongue down her neck, drawing it over her clavicle to her breasts. “ya got such gorgeous tits, sugar,” he told her as he nipped his way to her areolas and swirled his tongue around them, taking them into his mouth and nipping as he sucked. 

Need fluttered in her belly, sparking zings of pleasure and excitement through her core as his teeth dragged over her sensitive tips. 

She cried his name, and he pressed his pelvis against her harder, his jeans rubbing over her clit. 

“Ungh- Mutt, please!” (Y/n) cried, feeling the coil of her orgasm get tighter and tighter as he rubbed against her. 

“mmm, that sounds delicious, darlin’... this feel good for ya?” He asked, pointedly grinding against her. 

“Y-yeah,” she whined. 

He grunted as he arched his hips, listening to her getting close. 

(Y/n) called out in complaint as he pulled away just as she was getting to the edge. 

“don’t cry, sugar,” he told her, his voice coming out low, his smirk audible. “i’ll give ya what ya want… just as soon as i feel like it.” He chuckled as he straightened again, pulling his zipper down the track. 

(Y/n)’s breath quickened in anticipation, a shiver running through her and she could feel her inner muscles clench. 

Mutt’s lanky form settled into a comfortable position again as he stretched his tongue out to lick her pussy. 

(Y/n) could feel him making some kind of design on her, teasingly avoiding directly licking her clit. 

His hands went to her thighs, stroking and squeezing as he licked. 

When his tongue finally did touch her clit, (Y/n) let out a loud moan that made him pull back. 

"now darlin', ya know ya have ta be quiet," he scolded, "sans has a strict sleep schedule." 

"S-sorry," she breathed, trying to hold in the loudness of her noises. 

His tongue went back to her, slipping easily to her hard, needy little clit. He started with the tip, tilting it to flatten it out as he moved, running the whole length of his tongue down over her clit, then back up, flicking it with the tip. 

"Hhhaaaaaaaa~! Pappy-!" (Y/n) cried, her hips trying to buck up to his mouth. 

"what did i just tell ya, darlin'?" Mutt asked as he knelt up and moved himself into position so that he could free his cock and press the underside to her soaking folds. "sans is on a strict- sleep- schedule." He punctuated each word with a thrust to rub his cock against her clit, then started to grind so that she could feel each piercing as it moved over her whole pussy. 

She could feel the beads on either side of the piercings move up and down her crease, rubbing the sides of her clit, and she swore she could feel the bars that were under his ecto-flesh as well. 

(Y/n) tried to keep quiet, muffled moans and whimpers escaping anyway as he moved. 

"now, darlin', i know this might be hard for ya, but try- ta- be- quiet," he told her, again punctuating each word with a thrust. 

She got a moment to try to catch her breath as he pulled back and moved himself into position to use his tongue on her again. 

Soon, though, his tongue was back to work, teasing her until she was panting for breath, her walls giving a clench of excitement around nothing. 

Of course that's when he would stop. 

She let out a whine of complaint, but he just chuckled, looking up at her with a grin. 

"what's wrong, sugar, ya want ta come?" He teased lightly. 

"Yes," she answered, feeling like she'd never been more sure of anything in her life.

"hm," he hummed carelessly before his voice filled with the commanding tone that never failed to make wetness pool between her thighs. "then beg, sugar." 

A needy whine left her at the order and she took a shaky breath in to comply. "Please," it came out a bit wispy, but she took another breath and her voice was a little firmer. "Please, Mutt. Please let me come…" 

His tongue had gone back to her, teasing her opening and clit until she was panting, gasping for air, chanting her begged plea like it was a prayer. 

"Please, haaaa, Pappy, haaaa, please, oh-! Please, please, please-!" He was licking just the very tip of her clit, now, and it felt like lightning was zinging through her body, her thighs twitching. 

Finally, she reached the edge and there was a moment where everything was at peace before she was thrown over the peak, her orgasm slamming into her with the force of a tsunami, her thighs twitching, legs and feet shaking uncontrollably as he continued to lick. 

(Y/n) was choking on her cries of pleasure, trying to keep quiet, but Mutt was going to make it as difficult for her as possible, sliding two phalanges up and slipping them into her dripping, convulsing core. 

She could only gasp for breath and repress the squeals of ecstasy as he drove her to a second, and then a third orgasm, not letting up despite her hips twitching and flailing around the best they could in the position they were in. 

After her fourth orgasm, he finally leaned back, kneeling up to press the pierced underside of his cock to her and grind again as he looked down at her uncontrollably twitching body, his hands squeezing her thighs and sliding up to squeeze her breasts and tug at her nipples. 

"mmmmm," he hummed, continuing to stroke and caress her body. "ya look so _sweet_ there, _sugar_ ," he chuckled at his own pun. 

"Nnnnnnn- M-Mutt- nnngh!" (Y/n) whined, still twitching as he kept stimulating her. 

"what's wrong, sugar?" He asked, taking his cock in hand and directing it to rub the pierced head against her opening. "Need some of this?" 

(Y/n) moaned in excitement, feeling like her whole body was tingling with need and pleasure. "Yes-!" She gasped, "please!" 

Mutt's chuckle turned to a growl as he pushed the tip in, sliding forward one piercing at a time. 

"uuungh, such a good girl- bein' so- hhhhhuuuuuurgg, damn _tight_ for me," he growled out, his hands gripping her hips as he slid in to the hilt. 

"look at me, (y/n)," he ordered, and her hazed eyes opened to meet his eyelights. 

His hands gripped tight to her hips, the tips of his fingers digging into her curves as he began thrusting. 

The piercing on the head of his cock rubbed over her sweet spot while the ones on the bottom forced the nerves inside her to focus on only him, making her already desperate noises get louder. 

Mutt set a slow, even pace, sliding in and out easily through her wetness. "you're such a sweet little piece of ass, sugar," he cooed to her. "always so wet and tight for me, always so hot and needy around my cock…" 

(Y/n) cried out desperately, her walls clenching around him and making him grunt. 

"damn, darlin', ya tryin' ta make me lose my control?" He asked, his husky voice sending shivers through her. 

"N-no," she moaned, her hips trying to arch to him. 

Amusement was still filling his voice as he hummed. "hmm. ya sure, sugar?" He asked, one hand sliding to her ass and stroking over it, his other hand holding tighter to her hip to make up for it. 

"Yes- yes! 'M sure- ungh! Oh, Mutt- yes!" (Y/n) cried, clenching and giving another cry as he slapped where he'd been stroking her ass. 

"hush, darlin' you'll wake sans," Mutt teased as he slammed his cock into her, making her clench again. 

She managed to choke down her cries for a moment, but three more hard thrusts had her quivering and clenching as she came around him, giving an unrestrained cry of ecstasy. 

"mmmmmm- sugar," Mutt broke from his pleased growl to warn, a slap to her ass causing another pleasured cry. "you're bein' loud, sugar." 

He stopped, and she let out a needy whine, looking up at him to beg him for more. 

Mutt let out a husky groan as he moved his hands to her inner thighs, wrapping around to hold them. "i told ya, sugar, you're getting loud," he growled as he started pounding into her. 

(Y/n) felt her thighs being pressed out, making his cock feel even bigger than his already intimidating length. She couldn't hold her cries back, now, they were flooding from her, getting louder as he repeatedly hit into her. 

"ya know how cranky my brother is if he doesn't get enough sleep," Mutt scolded, listening to the music of her cries growing, loud enough that the neighbors could probably hear her. 

He loved it, though. The thought of everyone hearing how good she felt with him, making sure they knew she was his, it made him drive into her even harder and she let out a squeal of pleasure. 

There was a sudden pounding on the door, making it rattle in the frame. 

"told ya, sugar," Mutt told her, not stopping his pounding. "told ya you'd wake 'im up." 

The door burst open as Sans stormed in wearing his pajamas, stomping over to the side of the bed. "CAN YOU _POSSIBLY_ KEEP YOUR DISGUSTING SEXCAPADES _QUIET_?" He demanded, glaring at them with his fists on his hips, though his eyelights were on (Y/n)'s chest, following her breasts as they bounced with each of his brother's thrusts. 

"nyeh heh, i told her ta be quiet, m'lord, but i guess my cock feels too good for her," Mutt chuckled after slowing to a slower, even pace. 

"WELL, _MAKE_ HER BE QUIET," Sans demanded. 

"no can do, m'lord. her sweet little pussy is too hungry for my cock… isn't that right, sugar?" Mutt teased, circling his hips. 

"Ye-es!" (Y/n) whined between cries of ecstasy. 

Sans growled in frustration, stomping his foot. It was very obvious, though, how seeing his brother fucking his girlfriend senseless was affecting him. 

"THEN… I KNOW A WAY TO SHUT HER UP," Sans gave a smirk, his eyes trailing over her mouth. 

"not happening, m'lord," Mutt answered. 

"WHAT?!" Sans growled. 

"i can see what the sight of her is doin' ta ya," Mutt answered. "why don't ya sit in your chair and watch the beautiful sight?" He offered, nodding to the chair off to the side, facing the bed. "it's the _only_ way you're goin’ ta see her comin' tonight." 

Sans turned with his usual flourish, going to the chair, not having to adjust it as it was already situated for the perfect view. 

"GIVE ME A GOOD SHOW, THEN," Sans tried to order. 

Mutt gave a soft chuckle to himself. 

It always made him laugh when others thought his brother was in charge. 

It was obvious who was in charge by the way Mutt moved his hips, controlling (Y/n)’s pleasure, and deciding to allow his brother the chair instead of kicking him out. 

This was not for his brother. 

This was because he loved showing off. 

This was because he loved others seeing what he had and they could never have, unless he let them. 

And a little bit for (Y/n), who loved to be watched as she came, knowing that others were getting off on her getting off made her orgasms that much more intense. 

(Y/n) could feel Sans' eyelights roving over her body as Mutt kept his even pace, her breath coming in pants and gasps. 

"isn't she a gorgeous sight all spread out like this?" Mutt asked. 

Sans hummed in agreement, his hand now slowly touching his own cock, stroking up and down along the burgundy length. 

"hey, darlin' why don't ya tell m'lord how good my cock feels in ya," Mutt told her, his self satisfied grin getting a bit wider. 

"G-good- so good," she moaned. "So good- please Mutt- please, more-" 

"more? ya want more of my cock, sugar?" Mutt teased. 

She nodded vigorously. "Please!" 

He chuckled. "i don't know, sugar, ya sure ya can take it?" 

She nodded vigorously again with a needy whine.

"what do ya think, m'lord, think she deserves ta feel how good i can fill her tight little pussy?" Mutt asked, licking his teeth, his eyelights not leaving her. 

"I THINK YOU'VE BEEN TEASING HER LONG ENOUGH," Sans answered. 

Mutt's grin widened as he ran his hands slowly up her body, dragging his rough phalanges over her hips, up her stomach, over her ribs, giving a squeeze to her ribs before kneading her breasts and tweaking her nipples. 

Another moan left her, and he chuckled. “i’ll decide when she’s had enough.” 

“Aaaaangh! M-Mutt! Muuuu-” (Y/n) cried, starting to get overwhelmed by the constant stimulation. 

He chuckled. “you like what i’m doin’ ta ya, sugar?” 

She could only nod and pant for breath as he sped up, his hips bumping against her ass as he thrust. 

“doesn’t she have the prettiest face when she’s gettin’ fucked out of her mind?” Mutt asked Sans. 

“SHE DOES LOOK RATHER APPEALING THIS WAY,” Sans agreed before moaning, his hand squeezing around his cock. 

His eyes were on the way her brow furrowed, her mouth dropped open to let out the mewls and cries of need, her lovely tits bouncing as his brother thrust into her, admiring the way her arms were tied above her, her legs tied to keep her open. 

Mutt’s hands wrapped around her soft looking thighs, using them to jerk her back as he thrust forward, a satisfying slap echoing each time he hilted and his hips met her ass. 

“ya goin’ ta come for me, darlin’? goin’ ta squeeze my cock with your tight little cunt?” He asked, speeding up again. 

(Y/n) couldn't answer, gasping for air through her parted lips as she felt herself start to quiver. 

"oh, yeah ya are," Mutt growled, "i can feel ya gettin' close, sugar. mmmmm, i want ya ta be loud. come for me, darlin', _come for me and scream my name, let them all know who ya belong to_." 

The rumbling of his voice as he growled his possessive demand hit her at her core, and (Y/n) clenched around him, coming with a gush and a scream, but unable to tell if it had come out as his name. 

Sans groaned as his hand stroked his cock, watching the way her body arched, the way her tits bounced, the way her face contorted in ecstasy… 

He'd love to have her for himself, but he had to thrive on the small scraps his brother gave him. 

Mutt had changed to long, slow strokes to work her through her orgasm and continued them as she started building up again, tears starting to gather in the corners of her eyes. 

"isn't it just adorable when she starts ta cry like that?" Mutt commented the praise to his brother. 

"OH, YEESSS," Sans groaned as his hand sped up, watching a tear roll down her cheek. Mutt knew it was one of his fetishes, and he never passed the chance to torment him with what he couldn't touch. 

(Y/n) was becoming lost to the world, only able to focus on the feel of what Mutt was doing to her body, but she was still aware that Sans was watching her body being pounded by his brother and getting off on it. 

She turned her eyes to his chair and saw his hand squeezing and stroking his cock, his pajama bottoms only low enough to have his cock out, his violet eyelights roving over her body, a slight look of desperation mixing with the jealousy. 

The sound of his hand moving over himself was lost in the slick noise of her pussy being filled over and over, the slightly wet slap of his brother's pelvis slapping against her, and all of their breathing as they journeyed together toward the peak. 

Sans' eyelights met her eyes, and he seemed to preen a bit that he had her attention, bathing in her gaze as she watched him stroke his cock. 

Mutt's phalanges tilted her head up away from Sans' gaze. "eyes on _me_ , darlin'," he ordered. His hand squeezed her breasts before going back to her thigh, letting both hands tighten on the soft skin and angling so that his piercings rubbed over every spot, the pierced head bumping her cervix in the perfect way. 

A whimpered gasp left (Y/n) as he sped up, hitting every spot perfectly, making her feel like his cock was made of electricity as shocks and zings of pleasure filled every nerve ending. 

Sans groaned at the change in sound from the wetness now coating her thighs and ass, becoming an obscenely sexy suction and schlick sound. 

He groaned again, getting closer, his eyelights trained on her tight hole where his brother's cock was sliding in and out, imagining that it was his cock instead, though, of course. His hand sped up, entering the final stretch of his stroking. He wanted to finish in her, an acceptable second would be to finish _on_ her, covering her in his cum, though filling her and watching it drip out was preferred. 

"not yet, m'lord," Mutt ordered. 

Sans' head whipped to him, silently demanding why with a challenging glare. 

"we're gentlemen, m'lord; the lady comes first." 

Well… It was hard to argue with that logic. 

Sans slowed his hand down, squeezing a little harder instead. 

He was panting hard, sockets half closed to focus more on the sweet sounds coming from (Y/n)’s mouth as she cried and whimpered, begging breathlessly for nothing in particular. 

“she’s so hot m’lord,” Mutt informed him. “mmm, her hot little cunt is so tight- she’s suckin’ me in, doesn’t want ta let me go…” 

Sans wanted to smack his brother at times like this. He took every chance he could to torment him. 

“you’re such a sweet little thing, darlin’,” Mutt told her as her body arched up to his. He slid one hand to the top of her mound, reaching one phalange down so it rubbed over her clit, and she cried out to him. “so kind of ya ta let my brother watch ya enjoyin’ my cock, sugar. mmnngh, look at her, m’lord, listen to her _begging_ …” 

Sans felt himself getting close to the edge, praying that he could last. Her sweet body would feel so good on him, he’d have her on her stomach with her ass in the air, showing him that soaking wet pussy as he pounded into it… oh, he wanted that _so_ bad… she’d clench around him, squeezing his dick so tight… 

“mmm, she’s gettin’ close, m’lord. ya should feel how tight she’s tryin’ ta hold me in,” Mutt rumbled. He put both hands on her, a thumb on either side of her clit and stretching her open so she felt it more. “mmm, she’s right there, m’lord,” Mutt told Sans. “mm! fuck- she feels so good, m’lord… so damn good, darlin’,” he told her, thrusting faster. 

(Y/n) felt like she was a big bundle of pleasure filled nerves on the edge of orgasm, each thrust of his cock sending a new wave of pleasure through her. 

Then he pressed both of his hands against her mound and above her womb, and it was like she could feel it even better; he filled her so perfectly, his piercings rubbing against her sweet spots even more, sending her hurtling over the edge with a shriek of fulfillment, “ _nnnngh- oh, god, yes_!”

Sans’ grip tightened inadvertently and he burst, sending magic spurting from his cock all over his pajama pants as he let out a strangled curse in completion. 

Mutt rutted into (Y/n) endlessly, feeling his cock ramming into her under his hands. That was so damn sexy- feeling himself inside his girlfriend, obvious proof that she was his. She was clamped so tight around him, his hands pressing him even tighter inside her- he wasn’t far from his orgasm, her delicious debauched cries sending him closer, and with a rugged growl, he came, still thrusting as he filled her with his magic. 

When he’d finished, he sat back and looked down, watching as his essence dripped from her completely flushed and well used pussy. He slid two phalanges along her slit, bringing them up to her lower belly, right over her womb, and started drawing something, dipping back into her still swollen folds for more ‘ink’ when needed. 

“there ya go, darlin’. now there’s no question who ya belong to,” he told her, looking down at the way his name gleamed on her, written in his cum. 

He heard Sans get up and stumble back to his room, muttering something about needing to change his pajamas, and wished him good night as he tugged the release to set (Y/n)’s legs free. 

He massaged her legs, starting at her feet and making his way up before moving his massage along her body to her arms, unattaching them from the headboard and leaning them against his rib cage as he massaged down to her hands before untying them. 

(Y/n) was near unresponsive in her pleasure haze, so Mutt cleaned her up, everything but his name, and got her situated comfortably. He held a drink to her lips, holding it so she could drink, nuzzling her hair. 

“ya need somethin’ ta eat, sugar?” He asked. 

She shook her head, cuddling closer to him. 

He pulled her against him with a giant grin on his jaw, wrapping his arms around her and laying one hand over her belly where he’d written his name. 

“Thank you,” (Y/n) murmured as she started drifting off. 

“always so polite, sugar,” he chuckled. “i love ya,” he murmured into the top of her head. 

“Love you more, Mutt,” she answered. 

He just chuckled and tucked her closer to him as they drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Why not check out my other works? I live for comments!


End file.
